A Demon's Love
by mayurisane5
Summary: Noah a young girl with a gift, she is torn down the middle. will she fight for black order or will she side with the earl? The earl is stunned in what he finds as well as the order. Who has the heart and who will love a girl who have no idea what is going on. not good a summries.
1. Chapter 1

A Demon's Love

A Demon's Love

Prologue

The people talk of a legend so great it makes their young ones cry. People say the demon was in love with a human, and the human was in love with the demon. The demon is known to help humans in bringing their love ones back. That is a dark emotion humans have,to love someone after death. In the back of that person's head it knows that a dark magic or spell will be in play. People give in to the darkness of their heart and let their sins take control believing they will be reunited with a love one. The demon then commands the dead corpse to kill and wear the skin of that person, then that person will be trapped as a soul in the Akuma. Akumas are demons that do the bidding of the Demon known as the Earl of Millennium or The Millennium Earl. No one knows of the power or the will of the Millennium Earl besides exorcists and that is where The legend of A Demon's Love begins.

An exorcist job is kill and collect remaining pieces of innocence. There was a young women that every guy wanted in the order only finding out that she was too young. Her name Was Noah Chain the most lazy but responsible exorcist in the order. Her personality is what drew guys to her yet her name repelled them at the same time, meaning she was always alone. Noah really never minded that she was alone in fact she loved it. Just meant she would take her missions alone and saved more money. Then there was her downfall she hated being alone because of the name she had. Some boy would always learn her name and say the something over and over again " Hey Noah why don't you chain yourself to me." Noah learned to tune out people when making fun of her and she also loved her name just because he mother named her after Noah in Noah's flood.

Her mother was the greatest always telling her you can be whatever you wanted to be, dress however, and do whatever you wanted. Then her mother passed away leaving her with a close friend that her mother talk to in case this happened. His name is Adam a nobleman just like her family. He came to the funeral dressed like he always was in a black suit with a top hat.

At the funeral there was five exorcist in the crowd, Noah notice the men staring at her. Noah saw Adam staring at them back. " my eye hurts." Stated with pain in her voice.

"Which eye my dear?"

"Right." When the word left her mouth she fainted, leaving Adam to catch her.

Adam caught Noah, looking up he saw that the people around him have stopped what they were doing. What his eye caught was the five exorcist moving on him, looking down he saw Noah's right eye had a stigmata. (cross marking)

"You there please give us the girl." A tall man with green hair demanded.

"Why?" Adam asked.

The five men advanced on the two, Adam picked Noah so she was in his arms. He sprinted down the hill into the forest. There he found a stream Adam quickly getting in and only having the water waist high he switched Noah to his back. Going downstream for twenty minutes Adam looked backed finding that he was alone. " my eye." soft and voice came. "Don't worry will find a doctor.

In the forest Adam and Noah were not alone, a man was watching them from afar. The man got closer to the two only to see a young girl unconscious falling of the cliff that the stream lead to. The man with the girl was laying on the ground bleeding from his neck. As he watch he notice the five people all wearing exorcist uniforms. Quickly reaching the girl in a flash he held her in her arms, the man was defying gravity with a umbrella he held onto.

"It's The Earl, don't let him have the girl if he gets he the war will be lost." A man with green hair said.

The Earl look at all of them and with a wide smile stuck on his face he spoke the words. "The war I shall win. Who are you exorcists, who has killed a human in the sake of a young girl."

None of the men answered instead they attacked him until three were left. The two had fear creep into their bodies.

"I will ask one more time who are you to take this girl away and make her serve your kind?"

I will be mean and leave a cliff hanger. This is all before Allen and everything, the story will be different because we don't no much of the earl's life before Allen.

Love you all.


	2. Strange Man

Chapter 2

Strange Man

"I will ask one more time who are you to take this girl away and make her serve your kind?"

The man with green hair looked at the Earl with fear filled eyes. He looked like he was debating on what to say. The Earl stalked towards the man, noticing that the man was slumping down against a tree, his hand holding the wound on his stomach. The man looked up to see a white glove close around his neck.

"My question I would love it to be answered." the voice was cheerful and the grip tighten

"Th..the order...sent us cause she..."

"Sent you why?"

"The innocents she posses is told surpass the generals"

Slowly kneeling down letting the man go, the other two people attacked only to be greeted with a pink blast. turning around the man was slowly standing back up leaning against the tree. "Activate." he said, his eyes turned green as a forest. "Oh, still have some fight in you?"

"I can't fail, either way I shall die." a pink beam shot from the gloved hand, sending the green haired man off the cliff, his jacket got caught leaving him to dangle. "Your name?" he asked as his hand pasted into the man's skull. His hands started to glow pink melting the man's insides until he grabbed something solid. Retaking his hand he held a green crystal, closing his hand around it it shattered. "A. adam." a small voice made the Earl turn his man.

The Earl picked up the exorcist jacket grabbing one of the buttons, he turned it to find the mans name. " Drac"

He walked over to the young girl he placed by another tree. She was wearing nothing that a girl should be wearing. Her black and white striped pants and shirt hid the true color of her hair which was a pure dark pink. Her right I was glowing green meaning she had innocents.

`Picking the girl up he went on his way leaving everything in the forest, having destroyed three pieces he felt good. He debated whether or not he should take the girl back or take her with him, walking the way she came he found a fresh grave with a name on it "Ami D. Ice" Looking down at the girl he put the pieces together.

"Your mother was a Noah that was hidden from the world, a women I helped with staying hidden. Tell me how did she die young lady." He said not expecting her to say a word.

"The... exorcist."

"I see you're awake, you say the exorcist killed her?"Gently placing on the ground she stood looking at the grave. "You must be the Earl, right?"

"Yes I am."

The two looked into each others eyes Amber meeting Red seeing into each other. Without a word he reached for her hand and she grabbed his. "Your father decided to become an exorcist?"

"Yeah, it does not matter though."

"Why does it not matter?"

"Cause mom said hey could never get me. She said I was the best hide and seek player ever."

"Oh." he gently picked her up giving her a piggyback ride. The Earl looked like he was in deep thought so She did not bother him. He continued to walk away from the grave. _Hide and seek a game that only she could play and I to help her no matter what._

"What is your name?"

"Noah, Noah Chain." She chirped happily.

"Noah what a strange name."  
>"I like it and that is all that matters."<p>

"And why do you like your name? If I may ask."

"I like being named after Naoh, the guy in the flood."  
>"I see. I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me and the exorcist?"<p>

"Depends to I get to keep my life?"

"Yes, It will also help my family which will help you."

"Sure, what do I have to do?"

"You and I are going to play hide and seek, your father wants you to become an exorcist so you become one and I will find you."

"On one condition though, Earl you have to once a month keep your word by sending me anything." Noah was determined not to let another of mom's friend leave her life.

"I can do that. Now I will lead you the way to the one in London." He kept walking until he heard mumbling only to find that Noah has fallen asleep. _She will come in handy but I can't lose her not like her mother. She may not be part of the family but she will tip the tide in the war. _

Noah woke up in a room on a bed, no one was in there with her as she looked the walls were white with black triangles everywhere. "It seems you're awake." A man with green short hair with purple eyes walked around a corner to look at Noah.

"I am jade."

Noah did not reply on watched the man grab a chair to sit beside her.

" You're the brother of the other green haired man. He hurt my friend who was going to bring me." Noah felt angry knowing that that man killed Adam. Her eye started to glow until the man felt uncomfortable

"I am, my brother was very hateful making him lose in battle against a foe that we can't track down. Do you who this person is?" Jade's eyes followed Noah's every movement.

Noah remembering the game she is supposed to play with the Earl was a test, of course she was not going to tell them that the Earl help her and killed all those bad men. Noah just sat there closing her eyes trying to think of something. "No, I was passed out most of the time due to the pain in my right eye." She touched her eye feeling a bandage across the right side of her face.

"I understand, well while you were out from the medication we gave you, the order has done a synchro rate check."

"Synchro rate?"

"Yes, it tells us how much you can use your inocente in battle or in general. The lower it is the harder it is to use, the higher the easier it is to use."

"What is my synchro rate then."

"85% which is high for someone as young as you. We also learned what type you are as well, You are a mix between Parasitic and Equipment which has never happened before. Your eye can shield itself from anything, if you look at something your entire body becomes that substance or material. That is the parasitic part the Equipment part is that you can bind with the demon swords. The names of those swords are based on your arms, your right would be Bleeding, the left would be Feelings."

"So I can turn my body into anything by looking at it and I have two swords that do different things based on my arms?"

"Yes, which means you will need to be trained. I will be your teacher, now what is your name?"

"Noah, Noah Chain." Noah felt why her mother wanted to hid from them and the Earl, but noah will only help the Earl cause deep down she knows he wants her to be protected. Like daddy did before he left.

"Fine, just tell me what happened to a man named Jason Chain?"

"He is on a mission he should be back soon, I'm guessing he is your father."

"Yes now lets get busy."

With that she followed Jade and that following week Noah received a message and a present form the Earl under the name of Adam.

_Dear Noah, I will uphold my agreement and by doing so I will use my human name that I have. _

_My name is Adam, in return I would like you to play by there rules for awhile. Until I come to pick you up in the meanwhile the present I have sent you is a jacket iI made for you, the colors you should like. _

_Take care._

_-Adam._

The jacket was long and a red cross on the back while the rest was black, on the front it had my Name in gold.

Alright not really a cliffhanger but you can hate cause I stopped. Review pm me if you need, take care.


	3. Chapter 3 Hi

Power

Traitors

It has been twelve years since Noah became an exorcist, her job was to make sure other exorcist had a file on hand. Noah's last note from Adam was also the last one she got from him, it troubled her which caused her to reread it more than a hundred times.

_Dear Noah I have a another problem that only you can do. _

_I would like you to make profiles on the most powerful exorcist, that way we could stop them. _

_I will be coming for you soon as I can. _

_- Love Adam_

_p.s_

_I have found that there are twins in your building, could you take care of them. The two pose a major threat._

_Thank you._

It has been three months and Noah has not received anything from Adam or the Earl. Jade was no longer in charge of her which meant she was free to do almost anything, her plan to make the twins Ray and Jay gone was harder. The two were the same in everything even synchro rate, height, eyes. Speaking of the two, both came up to Noah, " We have a mission and we need a third person, we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Both said this in usion.

"Sure where is the place?"

"Some forest in London, people will not go in it. There was a body that has been there twelve years. He had a card with his name on it, the name is Adam White."

"Alright." They decided that they would meet on the edge of the forest.

Noah walked to her room getting ready for the mission and forming a plan on taking care of the twins, grabbing the overcoat that the Earl made for her she pulled the hood up. placing the two swords on her back crossing. "Alright no more hell Earl."

Upon reaching the twins I notice that the forest has not changed in the twelve years, it still held death, the air felt like someone waiting inside the dark dead trees. The stream looked dirty then before, no animals lived in there.

"You two ready?"

"Yes." bo in usion

Walking in the darkness greeted them hugging them, it felt like a endless hug so dirty and unwanted. The boys walked ahead of Noah saying something about protecting ladies. "You two I brought some food and drinks if you wanted to have some." Noah sounded tired making them stop, looking at her like she was god.

"We would love to." Their faces lit up, as they ate the did not understand why she brought food. Noah never brought food at all, after Jade wrapped her right eye cause she brought food on a mission before. That mission almost failed because of food and the boys were with her as well, Jade decided that wrapping her eye attracted enemies and food just got in the way.

As the boys finished up they noticed that Noah was not eating which gave them uneasiness. "Why don't you eat an apple or something?"

"Not hungry plus men need their strength right?"  
>"yeah, you're right, we will save an apple for you though."<p>

"Alright." Noah deep down knew that they wanted her to eat the food, but in all honestly she lost all appetite when the Earl brought her to the exorcist.

From somewhere afar a man with beady red eyes watched the girl, waiting and bidding the time they had. For Noah the power her eye held would surpass god, she would break and reform from this person.

Deeper in the forest watched the man who loved her more then she will ever know, age stops no man when the reincarnation of his former wife lay in Noah. He would protect her this time not letting anyone take her away. His eyes watched as the group started to move again, his heart raced feeling dread and bloodlust in the air. Feeling anger and painful cries fill his lungs. The amber eyes started to move closer to the group, his eyes are not blind to the red eyes watch as well. "Noah, I will take you away from this hell." the man said it and vanished closer.

Noah felt a sense of dread a coming for her as she walked, her back felt like it was burning. Slowly raising her hand to the eye patch, gripping it tightly she snapped it off, everything become clear. There were two men behind them, she gripped her swords slowly pulling them out. The boys had no idea what happened, one minute they were walking next both had a sword through there heart. pulling them out slowly the twins dropped. The two men were now right beside her, in front of her a man with red eyes stood waiting for her to move. The man behind her was no one she knew, he wore a black suit with a black top hat. The man blended into the darkness, but not enough to hid from her eye.

"Noah, my daughter it's good to see you all grown up." The red eyed man said smiling, pulling a sword out.

"Father, I knew it was only a matter of time before you wanted me with mom." Noah was calm and anger at the same time. She relaxed her hands on her swords.

"Your right your mother was a "noah" yet you are human. I still will not take that chance."

"Scared of something you can't have?"

"Your mother helped the Earl!" His voice raised making Noah feel small again, just like he did when she had a family.

Noah did not answer but focused her eye on the tip of her titanium sword. Her body slowly turned into her sword, when he moved and slashed her across the face, nothing bit sparks flew. "So you can turn your body into anything…"

Behind Noah the man watched her closely his presence was not distracting but the air around him felt familiar. Noah blocked all of the mans attacks, until he activated his weapon. He held a gun, "It's a gun that shoots something more damaging than an akuma."

Noah tensed her swords watching a pink ball form. It shot at her at the speed of light.

"Ahhh."

Noah's body slowly turned back to human, her right eye was now bleeding, everything in that eye seemed nothing but blackness. The man behind her was no more to be seen, Noah felt the blood loss to take affect. Falling to her knees holding her eye, her right hand clutched the sword hilt causing her fingers to bleed. In a swift movement she sliced the air, the air around the man turned pink. He started to cough up blood. "My sword from my right is to kill akumas but in this cause it will… It will kill a person who has committed a certain sin."

"W...what sin… did I..comment?"

"It depends on my sword."

"You little bitch."

The man fell to the ground, he looked like stopped breathing. Noah then walked over to him, raising her sword above his heart, letting go of the handle it pierced it causing the still alive man die. "Jerk."

Then man came out of the shadow with his black attire. "Noah, you have grown to a fine young lady."  
>Looking towards the voice Noah relaxed, The darkness was about to take her all when she raised her sword. She threw it right passed the Earl, right behind the Earl stood a man that dropped. The Earl went over to the sword and the men that lay dead at his feet, he destroyed the innocents. Noah was falling only to be caught by the Earl. "Hi." She soon let the darkness fall upon her, the Earl carried her to his home only thinking of the bright lovely future ahead of them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Untouched

Darkness fell upon her, the Earl carried away. Only thinking about her it has been twelve years which makes her twenty years old. Deep down the Earl was happy, He found out that Noah was the reincarnation of his wife. Thinking back on it the Earl remembered why he chose the name Adam, his wife was from a noble family. Her name was Zero Van Rose, her mother died at a young age leaving her to grieve wiched attracted him.

She refused the offer right away, this intrigued him to ask why. What she said changed his view very little. "Earl I have every right to cry over my mother, but I refuse to let the darkness of my sins take over." He never forgot those words even when they started to court each other. Only five years of his life did he understand why and how he fell in love with this young women. Then his wish come true, she loved him for who he is and in return he granted her wish. Both decided to have a child but the Black Order found out and killed her with the child in her womb. This drove him into hiding until now.

Noah then came along on his walk, the way she dressed and talked to him caused him flashbacks of Zero. Now after the years she blossomed into the same women. His heart ached to keep her. He later understood why he was compelled to keep her safe.

Looking down at her, her eye has stopped bleeding and started to heal itself. He wondering if she remembers the why she died? Any dreams? as he thought to himself, she woke up to see the wide grin on his face. "Who knew that your human name is on of my favorite names." A sudden stop happened causing the Earl to look down. "There is a reason why you like it. Do you know why?" This caused Noah to think about everything until she remembered the dreams of a pretty women named Zero.

"In my dreams there is a women named Zero Van Rose. In my dreams she always says the name Adam, there is always a guy in black but I can't see him clearly."

"A past life you have and that I know about." He finally looked away to see that over the hill was his home. The home that he and Zero built.

"We are home Noah."

"Home? Never thought I had one" Looking back down he saw tears in her eyes, he let his finger brush them away and causing her to look away. "You will always have a home."

Walking into the house he saw what the ages and what humankind has done to his home. The main room was trashed and very dusty, he walked up stairs to the master bedroom. There everything was the same he gently laid Noah on the bed taking off his coat to cover her up. She was back sleeping, he decided that cleaning the house would be a good start. He went downstairs to start the long process of cleaning.

Five hours he was done with everything, he walked back to the master room to find the door ajar. Slowly walking in he saw Noah petting a cat, "Have you found a home here kitty?"

The Earl listened and watching, Noah pet the black and white kitten on the bed "Meow"

"I bet I can find you some food for you." Noah smiled feeling like her worries started to melt away. He noticed that she had a way with animals, talking and knowing where to pet. The cat climbed onto her lap it slowly laid down falling asleep. "What should I call you little Mr."

He walked to the front of the bed blocking the window from her. "So you are just going to take in this cat?"

"Yes."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Cause I love cats and because I know that you want me happy."

This caught him off guard, he was expecting that she would say "Cause I can."

He thought on that, "You are right Noah when I said I would take you away I meant it. Your happiness and well being is the most important." He sat on the other side of the bed watching the cat. "What are you going to name him?" His question he asked her, made Noah think back on the day he found her. "Sir Millenium White, that is his name."

His eyes widen in shock, "You're naming a after me and your mom's dead friend.

"Mainly you." He watched her closely, she raised her hand to her right eye. Grabbing the cloth that had reappeared back to her eye. Taking the cloth off she looked at him Amber eyes met blood Red eyes. "Why? Why did you take an interest in me?"

His eyes searched hers, debating on the question. Noah's hand came up past both of there heads. Reaching over she poked him and took his top hat, it held clocks on it ticking. Once the hat was gone it revealed to pointy horns. He said nothing just watched her.

She studied the hat with clocks on it. Focusing her right on it. He saw that her eye picked up the clock pattern and numbers. Her eye was now a clock.

"I want to tell you a story about a human women and a man."

"The women is Zero?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Long ago There was a Noble family throwing a ball. There the father and mother and zero. The men at the ball wanted to woe her, though every guy only wanted to marry her because of the family money. How ever when I saw her it was on a different term. Zero's mother passed away, so I was called to her sorrow. When I saw her she was crying she was smiling. She refused my offer to bring her dead mother back. I remember the words clearly. "Earl I have every right to cry over my mother, but I refuse to let the darkness of my sins take over."

Her words caught me off some much that I decided that I weo her, she decided that she would court me as well. It was great she found everything about me and everything I do cool. Zero and I got married and wanted a child. But…"

"I am guessing that the child and her were killed by the Black Order."  
>He looked at her only to find her laying in his lap. She took his hand into her and pulled the white dirty glove off. She traced his palm her finger was tracing the longest line. "Have you learned to read a palm?"<p>

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because if I read your hand it says good things. Just like mom's hand did."

"Really." He was curious what his hand said, and wonder how does she know how to read hands. Just another thing Zero and Noah have in common. "Please my dear Noah read my palm."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, lets start with your head line."

He watched her trace her finger across his hand. She took her time which caused him to tremble. "You ok?"

"Oh, Yes just got cold."

"Right, well your headline is good, it says you are determined and know when to to use logic and your emotions. Lets go with Heartline."

She went back to his hand. It was almost unbearable for him no one has touched his hand on the own since Zero. The two acted and do the same thing so much he felt untouched for so long. "You will live long, it also connects to your fate line, means you will have a partner for a long time. Last line is -

"Don't read the last line just yet, lets read that one for another time."

" ." Noah grabbed the glove and placed it back on. He sat up making Noah fall down more on his legs. She looked up seeing the amber eyes holding sadness. Smiling up at him

"I'm stealing your hat."

He looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"

"I copied your clock work pieces into my eye. So I have a tattoo in my eye and I want to steal your hat." She sat up which caused her to get light headed, she fell forward. Two hands caught her shoulder pulling her back down to his lap.

"Really? Just like that you're going to take my hat?"

Noah laughed causing him to smile underneath his shell. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you're not afraid of touching me." He smile stayed but her eyes showed another story. He looked at her, "Lets go eat I made dinner before I came to get you. Oh, and bring Mr. White."

"Food, never crossed my mind." Noah got out of bed slowly placing Mr. White on her shoulder. The Earl waited at the door holding his hand out, he wanted her hand in his, he was tired of being untouched. Her hand grasped his waiting to be led to the food.

Both sat in the nice silence enjoying the dinner. He watched after he was done, she took small bites of food. Savoring the flavors of the meat and soup, He enjoyed cooking for her. Noah from the corner of her eye watched the Earl waiting to see if her would make her cover up her eye.

She looked down at the kitten causing him to look at her with concern. "Meow." He relaxed his body. Inside he wanted to kiss her, hold her be with her but he also knew that she needed to know that she had freedom with him, have her trust him. He had to wait a little longer for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Truth, Pain, and loneliness

Loneliness never bothered her, but having someone in the house with him raked her nerves. He took notice of this and decided that it would be good if she asked what is wrong. Walking to the room he slowly cracking the door he saw Noah's bare back, the marks on it caught him. He decided to ask later, his eyes could not look away. Noah knew he was by the door from her eye, but felt safe with him at the door.

"_Knock, Knock." _

"One second." She finished pulling her shirt down. It was nice of him to get me some pants and shirts.

"Ok, come in."

He pushed the door open finding the cat passed out and Noah dressed. He looked at her wondering what she was thinking. Sitting on the bed he patted his hand besides him for her to sit. Noah got the idea and laid on the bed besides him.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Ha ha, no just wanted to ask your somethings."  
>"Oh, what is it that you want to know, i'm pretty open."<p>

He looked at her knowing that she probably did not like talking about herself.

"You seem a little uneasy to be in the house with me, why is that?"

Noah knew this was coming, she did not want to answer this but she would.

"Just never been in a place where there was only me and another person. Even on missions I did, I did those on my own."

"Why?"

"Just I have been alone since I met you, even with my mom. I hate to be with other people cause deep down they really don't care for you."

"I see, is this from experience?"

" My father is the caused of that, he said he loved me but then he would get drunk or really mad and hit me."  
>Well that explains the marks on her back, but he also realized why she also had no trouble killing him. "I have no reason to hurt you so that should make you a little relaxed."<p>

"It's not you just never had two people in the house since my mom died. Plus I don't think that you have any reason to hurt me." He stared at his hands, he was in deep thought. Noah decided that getting his attention was better it was dinner time. gently standing she grabbed his hands, she lead him to the table downstairs waiting for him to say something. "Pain?" he muttered.

"Can't escape it. It comes hand in hand with truth and loneliness." Noah looked at him smiling. The Earl felt like he trespassed "I…" The words would not come out three words that he meant. Her voice cut through. "I love you." she placed her hand on to his. He grabbed her hand pulling from her chair into his body, his arms embraced around her. A damp feeling caught her attention. He was crying, through sobs she made out what he said.

"I... you.." Smiling at him she lead him to the couch. Noah held him why he cried until he calmed down. "Do you really mean that?"

" Yes, I have no reason to lie." Noah fell to the couch her.

The Earl noticed that his ear was over her heart the beat was steady and peaceful.

He listened to the beat so closely that he started to question what he is doing?

Her pain, suffering, and loneliness all because of the world. No more will take place


End file.
